


Colliding Paths

by ToxicAngel13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter where you end up in life you always end up finding your way back home when your needed. Kono knows this better than most. She only hopes her brother can handle what's to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Go Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the character's i'm using... unless you don't recognize them then they're all mine and i get to keep them when i'm done!
> 
> PS.- Edited 5/04/13 to correct Malia's name and Spelling mistake on Kono's name thanks to Dreamwind for catching it.

                In a matter of hours her life had been turned upside down. When she had been taken, informed that her cousin had the impossible choice of choosing between her and his wife, she had been sure that she was going to die. She could never ask Chin to let Malia die while knowing that she lived instead. As much as she didn’t like the events that had led to them getting together Malia made Chin happy. In the end it worked out though. Chin had chosen Malia, like a time long ago when the choice had been different, and while she had been tossed into the water weighted and tied her kind of boyfriend had been there to save her. Malia had died anyway, even though Chin had tried his hardest to save her. She understood that he couldn’t look at her right now, and she hated that he had to go through this. But she couldn’t just think about him. She wasn’t exactly ‘okay’ herself.

                After a night full of nightmare and memories she found herself sitting awake and looking at the walls in the early morning light, trying to will away the feelings of fear that were coursing through her. It wasn’t working that well if she told herself the truth, and she didn’t want to bother anyone on the island with her problem’s. If she did it had the double edged sword effect of everyone looking at her in pity and wondering if she was stable enough to be on the job. That was something she defiantly didn’t need right now. As she thought her fingers dialed a familer number, one that Chin wouldn’t like her having considering their past. It didn’t matter though because the voice on the other side of the line was more like her brother, like her family then anyone at the moment.

                “Aloha Jade-Eyes.” She whispered into the cool morning as she heard the phone pick up. Her brother inhaled sharply, and she felt badly for not contacting him the moment she had been rescued. He was bound to have heard the events of the previous day, and she could only imagine how much worry he’d experienced.

                “Oh Merlin Kono. I’m on my way to the island right this second, I swear I am. I was undercover when you were taken or I would have been there a hell of a lot sooner. Kono, when I was informed you had been kidnapped and that they tried to kill you my heart stopped. You can’t do this to me sister.” Hadrian James Potter-McGarrett murmured. His voice was husky as he spoke, and she could still hear how upset he was, even with him knowing that she was safe. This was what family was, and she crushed that thought before it could form. Chin was going through a lot right now, and she couldn’t compare her brother’s response to her cousin who had just lost his wife.

                “Bra, think about this. Not only is your brother who doesn’t know that you’re alive on the island, Chin… Chin lost his wife. Malia was killed by the man who took me. Chin was given a choice between Malia and me. He chose Malia. I was rescued, and I lived, but Malia died in his arms.” She warned. Hadi was her little secret, well hers and Chin’s. She was sure that Chin had connected the dots between their friend and Hadi as soon as he had found out his name. Steven McGarrett didn’t know his brother was living, considering the fact that until recently he had thought that both he and their mother had died in the same Accident. They now knew that Doris was alive, but she had said nothing about Hadi. To be completely honest she wouldn’t be surprised if Doris didn’t know where Hadi was. Then there was Chin. Chin had left Hadi for Malia, had chosen her over him. Her brother snorted in response to her warning, showing her how much he cared about the storm he was stepping into.

                “I’m coming to the island  purely for you Kono. Not Steve or Chin. I need to make sure my sister is alright, and my daughter needs to know her Aunt is alright also. I won’t go around pushing my presence on Chin or Steve, but I also won’t leave you to deal with this on your own.” He replied, his voice form to show that he wasn’t going to budge on this topic. She smiled to herself, sighing for his benefit even though she was thrilled.

                “Where is Kaleigha?” She asked, remembering her beautiful 4 year old niece/2nd cousin. When Hadi had called her to tell her that he was expecting she hadn’t been shocked. The island was full of magic, and she had known he was magical before. Chin still had no idea that he was a father, and she didn’t blame Hadi for not telling him. Chin hadn’t even had the decency to dump Hadi. No the other man had found out when he had come home early, excited with the news of his pregnancy. Instead of finding Chin relaxing on his day off he had found Chin and Malia. Then her bastard of a cousin hadn’t even had the decency to tell Malia what Hadi was to him.

               He had introduced Hadi as his room-mate, and Malia as his girlfriend. That day had broken Hadi’s heart and he had left that night, the news of his pregnancy buried in his mind, never to be revealed. She had taken vacation time to help her brother with the upcoming birth when his due date had gotten close. Hadi laughed, breaking her out of her thoughts and bringing her back to the present. He sounded like he was up to something.

             “She’s right here with me Kono. Do you think I’d come to the island knowing what was there without coming with a bang? She’s extra eager to see her Aunt Kono and make sure for herself that you’re unharmed. Her Grandmother Molly was watching her when I was working, but I picked her up when I was making the arrangements to get there.” He replied. Her heart stopped for a moment. Even though she was happy she was going to get to see her niece in person the sheer stupidity of her brother was astounding. He was risking so much by bringing Kaleigha to the island, and she couldn’t help the slow grin that spread over her face. This action characterized her brother so much that it wasn’t funny. He didn’t like to do things the easy way. But she hasn’t seen Kaleigha in person in over a year, and pictures didn’t really cut it so she wouldn’t give him a hard time.

            “I just need to say that you’re risking a lot by coming here, and by bringing her Bra. That being said I can’t deny that seeing you both will help. I can’t help but be worried about what’s going to happen though. Neither of them have much of a temper control. Chin’s going to be upset that you’ve kept Kaleigha to yourself, and Steve’s going to try and kill him for what he did to you. Not that I can blame him. I wanted to skin the both of them alive when I found out what happened that day.” She replied with a sigh. He hummed, and she heard a female voice in the background, instructing everyone to shut off their phones and prepare for landing. Her eyes widened.

            “Well as you can hear sis it’s too late to turn back. We’re landing, so if you would be so kind to come and pick us up then we’ll deal with whatever’s thrown at us head on.” He teased cheekily, before hanging up before she responded. Kono couldn’t help the wide grin and laugh she made as a response to his actions as she grabbed some clothes and threw them on. She grabbed her wallet and key’s before heading out of her house. She didn’t notice anyone watching as she got into her car, and any other day that would have bothered her, especially with what had just happened. Today it didn’t matter because she was going to pick up her family. She’d deal with Chin and the would be murderous Steve after she had her fill of her brother and niece. Preferably long after she had.

* * *

 

             He’d spent the night in front of Kono’s place, his mind unable to rest without knowing that she was safe. Kono had almost been killed, and with Chin’s wife dying they hadn’t really spared her much thought. He followed her as she left her house early in the morning, not comfortable with the change in habit that he knew well. The fact that she headed straight to the island’s only airport didn’t bode well for whatever was happening, or at least it didn’t in his mind. Too many things had happened in the last couple of weeks for him to look at this situation and be comfortable. He parked a ways away from Kono’s car, not wanting her to become suspicious of his presence.

             He tensed as a plane landed, because again this wasn’t one of the normal flight times. Kono got out of her car as the plane started unloading it’s only two passengers. A Caucasian man with black hair and sunglasses came out first, followed by a little girl who looked to be of Hawaiian decent based on her facial structure. Her skin was lighter then a native, indicating that she was partly Caucasian, and her hair was straight down her back and shining black. Kono opened her arms as the little girl noticed her and started running, a bright smile on her face. The man smiled indulgently as Kono caught the little missile. As Kono swung her around he caught sight of her eyes. The piercing emerald green color made his heart clench as unbidden memories of similar eyes flashed in his mind.

           He knew instinctively that millions of people in the world’s population had that shade of eye color, but it hurt seeing Hadrian’s eyes so alive when his brother was dead. Even knowing that his mother was alive didn’t make him consider that Hadrian might be too. He had been just a child, and his mother wouldn’t have dragged him along on her merry little escapade. Kono stopped twirling and kissed the child’s forehead lovingly.

           “Oh I’ve missed you so much Lei-Lei.” He heard his team mate murmur. The child snuggled into her.

          “I missed you too. Daddy said that a bad man took you and tried hurting you. I was scared I’d never see you again.” The child whispered. Even though her speech pattern was that of a child of her age the crisp british accent marked her as a foreigner. Kono kissed both of the little girl’s cheeks in reaction and hugged her a little closer, as if reassuring the girl that she was right there, that she had made it. He felt like an interloper on a private, much needed moment. He could almost see the tension roll off Kono, falling away like it hadn’t existed.

           “I did get myself in trouble. Just like your daddy does sometimes, but I wouldn’t leave my little angel anymore than he would. So you see that the bad man really couldn’t hurt me. I had you to think about.” Kono replied. Steve froze in mid motion of turning on his car and leaving them to their reunion, his curiosity peeked. His mind raced to connect what that statement could mean to what he was seeing. Was Kono this little girl’s mother? The man chuckled, drawing his attention back to the scene and away from his ponderings. Kono had not mentioned this for a reason, and he really shouldn’t be prying like he was. He didn’t have the right too.

          “I do hope that that statement means you wouldn’t have left me either love.” He interjected, a strong British accent marking his speech. He was undoubtedly the child’s father. Had he and Kono come together at some point to make the little one she was holding? And if that was true then why didn’t Kono have visitation or partial custody of her, like Danny did with Gracie? Kono wasn’t some deadbeat, so there wasn’t a court that would deny her that right. Kono laughed loudly at his remark, looking happy to see him. That meant that there wasn’t any bad blood between them, which made him even more confused. If the little girl was Kono’s then there was no way in hell she wouldn’t want to be part of her life. And if he had custody then she wouldn’t be so comfortable around him.

           “Jade-Eyes, I know you. You would have resurrected me and locked me in a tower for safe keeping if anything bad had happened like that. Let this be a lesson to you Lei-Lei. Your father is a cruel possessive man who values the safety of his family over everything. Including the laws of nature.” She intoned, her voice playful. Lei-Lei giggled at her, and even the man chuckled, pulling off his sunglasses to reveal the same eyes as his daughter.

          “You wound me big sister. I promise you that I would have made sure to supply men for your more baser needs as they arose in the least. Once they could get passed my dragons and traps that is. Besides, if I ever pulled that stunt you’d do the same to me. Now Keileigha, I do believe you told me that you had something for your aunt?” He replied, turning to face his daughter. The fact that he had called Kono sister confused Steve even more. Kono didn’t have any Caucasian siblings. Before he could think further the little girl turned to look at Kono before pinching her hard, a serious look in her eyes as her ‘aunt’ squealed in shock and pain.

            “Bad Aunt Kono! No getting kidnapped. Grandma Molly says that only danger, thrill seeking brats worry their family like that.” The little girl scolded. Kono looked at her in shock, before glaring at the chuckling man, her eyes alight with anger. Steve almost covered his ears, knowing how loud she could yell. The man didn’t look phased at her reaction, and just shrugged. Steve thought he should at least scold his daughter for appearances sake, but it didn’t look like he was going to. Kono looked back at her niece and set her down. Steve winced.

           “Keileigha Lilian Potter-McGarret! There will be no pinching allowed little missy. And you! Don’t stand there just laughing you ass off you little brat! You’re supposed to be teaching her that certain things, like pinching, are bad. As in never to be done! But here you are encouraging her! I expected better from you Hadrian James Potter-McGarrett!” She hissed. Lei-Lei giggled in reaction to the scolding as Steve’s world collapsed. His attention focused in on the man, and then he could see what the laughing little boy he had adored had grown into.

            He should have known that his mother wasn’t the type to let one of her son’s die. It should have clicked in his mind that he needed to start looking for Hadrian, but it hadn’t. As he had his little panic attack his hand landed on the horn and the two adult’s looked towards his car, Hadrian on the offence Steve noted. Kono’s eyes connected with his, and she instantly looked guilty as she saw him. He felt a flash of anger, because she had known Hadrian for what looked to be a long time if he was calling her sister. If his niece was calling her aunt. She had to have known that Hadrian was his brother. And she probably had from the moment he had come onto the island.

           His attention focused back on his brother as he got himself out of his car. He saw the moment of recognition, and then he saw the familiar look of uncertainty and fear that he’d always associated to whenever Hadi had done magic better than him. Hadi was good with the voodoo, while he was better with the physical aspect. Steve didn’t like that look on his brother’s face, not after so long of thinking that he was dead. Kono stepped slightly in from of the two newcomers, his family, in an instinctive, protective move on her part.

              It was like she thought that he would hurt them. He brushed the anger at the motion away, because she was protecting her family at that moment and he couldn’t blame her for doing so. He couldn’t deny that from what he’d seen they were close. He was glad Hadi had someone that would stick up for him, since he hadn’t been able to for far too long, but it wasn’t necessary now. He wouldn’t be letting anyone hurt either of them.

             “So I have a niece Hadi? Who’s her mother?” He asked, his mind flashing back to the theories he’d thought up before. It didn’t make sense anymore since they saw each other like siblings, but crazier things had happened. Hadi looked away and he knew that he’d shoved his foot into his mouth yet again. Lei-Lei’s parentage was obviously a touchy subject, considering the flash of ager that passed over Kono’s face. So she wasn’t her mother, that much was clear. Kono moved closer to Hadi before his brother spoke, making him nervous.

             “I bore Keileigha.” He finally murmured. Steve tried to hide his surprise at that revelation. He had no idea that his family had history of the carrier gene let alone that it had expressed in his baby brother. Kono hugged Hadi making his heart sink as his brother took comfort in her presence. He had a bad feeling about whoever had knocked up his brother. He didn’t think that they were even a part of his nieces life, and if he was right and someone had hurt his baby brother? Then there would be hell to pay no matter who it was. Kono knowing Hadi made it likely that Lei-Lei’s father was on the island. Hell Lei-Lei’s father could be someone that he knew.. And that person would know that Hadi was his brother, since Kono knew Hadi’s true last name. He grit his teeth trying to calm down. He didn’t need to lose his temper, because he didn’t need to upset his brother or niece.

             “Who is Lei-Lei’s father Hadi? I promise that if he hurt you then he won’t ever again.” He asked, almost afraid of the reply he would get. He would kill whoever had fathered his niece if he had to, even if he knew them. Kono hugged his brother closer, murmuring something in his ear, before looking him in the eyes. Her eyes were hard, and they bore no trace of the fun loving girl he knew, conforming that Hadi had been hurt by whoever was his niece father. She wanted a piece of him too, but she hadn’t acted before. Did this man not know he was a father? Had his brother been hurt badly enough that he hid his child from the man he’d created her with? He wouldn't blame the smaller man for hiding his child if that was the case. He had to think about that little girl

            “Lei-Lei’s father doesn’t know she even exists Steve, and that’s the way we like it. He has no right in knowing what he helped create and nothing you can say will change that. Hadi and this man had been involved for several years, had been living together for over one year when Hadi started getting ill. He went into the local healer’s one day he had off, and got the news of Lei-Lei’s conception. Happy he went home. Unfortunately Lei-Lei’s father had become interested in a woman, and Hadi came home to find them together. To add insult to injury he was introduced to the woman Lei-Lei’s father had been with as the roommate. And The woman? She was introduced as his girl-friend of one month. Hadi left the island that night and he’s been in England since.” She answered. Steve grit his teeth harder, planning this man’s death. The mystery man of Kono’s story would wish he’d never been born once he got done with him. Hadi was suspiciously silent through the whole thing, and Lei-Lei was cuddled against his leg, both seeking comfort and trying to give it. He watched his brother bend and pick her up.

            “Who is this bastard Kono?” He demanded, watching as his brother and Niece cuddled together. Kono stood a little straighter, her eyes glinting again. He could tell he wouldn’t like what she had to say already, but the crime had already been done. Whoever had hurt his brother would pay for it no matter who they were because no one hurt his little brother without something happening to them in return. That was just how the world worked, or Steve's world at least.

           “My cousin. Chin. The woman he left Hadi for was Malia. If Chin finds out about Lei-Lei I already have a cover story planned. I’m going to tell him that I seduced Hadi after their break-up and got pregnant as a result. I was close to him then and with what he’s dealing with he won’t think twice about it. He will never know that he fathered our niece if I have anything to say about it. Nothing he can say or do will ever make up for the hell he put my brother through all because he got obsessed with a woman.” She replied, her voice ice. Steve felt sick. He had become friends with the man who had hurt his brother. And there was no way in hell that Chin hadn’t known he was related to Hadi. His revenge on Chin had to be... well thought out. With the hell he was living at the moment he had to think about what would hurt him the most. He felt bad about Malia’s death, but it didn’t excuse him from paying for what he’d done. Kono looked approving at his reaction and he had to suppress a smile before he looked at his neice. She didn't need to hear all of this.

          “I think we need to put all of this serious talk away for now. It’s breakfast time, and we have a growing little monster to feed.” Steve suddenly chirped, looking a his neice and brother. Said brother grinned, letting his daughter down to the ground as he visibly relaxed. Steve knew he'd made the right decision on postponing any further talks concerining Kaleigha's father as he took in his brother's stance.

            “You’re talking about Lei-Lei right?” He asked, his eyes taking on a spark. Steve pointedly looked at himself then his brother, and the difference in height that was apperent between the two. He loved the spark of defiance that lit his little brother's eyes when the younger man noticed his actions.

            “No I don’t think you’re quite done growing brat. Come on Lei-Lei, you can tell me all about your Daddy’s adventures while we find something to munch on. If we don’t feed him soon he’ll start gnawing on things, and believe me his teeth will hurt if he does that.” He responded, sweeping his neice up. The little girl’s giggles were contagious. As Steve moved to his car Hadi followed Kono to hers. Kono pinned him with a look as she started her car. He looked alright, but she needed to check.

            “You’re ready for this right? Because Steve’s not going to leave well enough alone and you know it.” She asked. He sighed looking out the window and over the island. It still hurt to think about Chin and what had happened. He didn’t understand everything much more than how it had made him feel and the results but he wasn't going to back down and hide from him the rest of his life. Lei-Lei deserved the chance to come to love this island and it's magics as much as he had and if Chin had a problem with him being here than the other man would just have to deal.

            “I’m ready for whatever comes. Hawaii is my home too, and I’m not going to deny Lei-Lei the chance of knowing this part of her heritage.” He replied. She sighed, looking away. As much as it pleased her to hear that she was afraid of how Chin would react. She knew her cousin wouldn’t be fooled by her lies. Even if Lei-Lei was born early he cousin hadn’t been so wrapped up in Malia that he wouldn’t have noticed her blowing up in pregnancy. He'd know that she wasn't telling the truth about seducing Hadi the moment that it left her lips and then he would start looking into Lei-Lei's birth.

          “I hope so, because with Chin and Steve things are going to get ugly and fast.” She said, following Steve from the airport. Hadi sighed and looked at her, his eyes sparkling with a thosand different emotions. 

          “I think I’ve hidden from my past for long enough Kono.” He replied firmly. She laughed, because the thought of Hadi running from anything made her amused. He may retreat for a while to lick his wounds and recover, but he never backed down completely. Chin had a fight on his hands if he started a fight with the wizard next to her, that much was true. and she'd back her brother every step of the way.


	2. Familar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the delay in the Update! I hope this hold you over!

                Chin stared at the walls of his house. This placed was cursed. He’d lost both of the people he loved in here. One to his own urges, and one to a damned murderer. At the thought of Malia he couldn’t help the feelings of guilt that assaulted him. She’d been so damned beautiful when he met her, and Hadrian had been so busy for most of the month that he’d indulged himself. He couldn’t blame the other man for his mistakes though and if he was honest with himself he should have never pursued his now dead wife. It had blown up in his face when Hadrian had come home early and caught him with Malia, and he’d been an idiot as instead of apologizing and begging for forgiveness he had told the woman he was cheating with that he was just his room mate.

                 He still remembered the look on Hadrian’s face, the expression of hurt and betrayal. And before he could get his head out of his ass Hadrian was gone. Kono had avoided him for over a year after Hadrian left the island. Every time his cousin would look at him there’d be something akin to hate in her eyes. He didn’t blame her, because his ex-fiance had been her best friend and Chin had done the unspeakable in harming him. There was nothing he could do to atone for the damage he had done to either of them. It seemed oddly poetic that now he was left alone. Kono wouldn’t stop by, because once again he had chosen Malia over someone he should have had a stronger attachment to. He’d been willing to let one of his family member’s die for her, and he couldn’t blame Kono if she never spoke to him again. He’d never admit that he was wrong for choosing Malia over anyone else, not even to himself so he deserved whatever happened to him now.

                 He jumped as his phone rang. For a moment he considered not answering it, but depending on who was calling he might just get visitors if he ignored them. He looked at the caller ID and sighed. It was Danny. And Danny would come over and stay for hours. He flipped his phone over.

                “Hello Bro.” He murmered. Danny sighed, sounding too tired to laugh like he normally would.

                “Hey Chin. How are you holding up man?” Danny asked softly. He sighed.

                 “I’m still here. Have you heard from Kono?” He asked. Danny’s pause before answering should have hurt him considering he was trying to decide what to tell him about his cousin.  

                 “She’s alright. Steve called and said she had some family fly in early this morning so we shouldn’t expect to see much of them in the next week or so. It sounded like whoever came in was going to be staying for a while.” He finally replied. Chin sat up and frowned. He hated to say it, but their family was small, and they didn’t have any that lived off the island. Who came to see Kono? He resisted the urge to ask Danny if he had any names. Kono had obviously supported whoever had come, or Steve wouldn’t have told Danny not to expect them. As curious as he was it wasn’t any of his business, not after yesterday.

                  “It’s good someone is with her.” He murmured. Danny snorted.

                  “No one’s with you, and your wife just died. Which is why I’m on the way.” He replied. Chin closed his eyes, gripping his phone as tight as he could. He should have known his friend’s wouldn’t leave him alone.

                   “Yes Danny I lost my wife, but Kono had a family member leave her to die. I think there is a difference in our need for companionship.” He muttered. “I really don’t feel like being around people right now.” He added, his voice strained. Danny sighed, then Chin heard a horn honk from both on the phone and right outside.

                  “I’m already here, and we’re going out whether you like it or not. I’m not letting you sit and wither away man.” He responded, his tone dry. Chin opened his eyes, glaring at the window that showed his driveway.

                  “You’re really not going to leave me alone until I come with you are you?” He asked bluntly. Danny laughed, sounding a little bit more like himself. It almost made Chin smile, considering a morose Danny was even more depressing than wallowing in the house his wife had died in, and the house he’d lost the only person he loved more than her to his own stupidity. Perhaps the other man was right, and he needed to get out of here.

                   “I’m really not leaving until you come out and get into my car. And believe me I’m enjoying driving it, because Steve’s with Kono and her family from the sounds of it, and he’s not here to steal my keys.” He joked. The reference to Kono and the ‘family’ she had fly in peaked Chin’s interest for a moment, before he shoved it away. Whoever she was claiming as kin was probably doing more good for her than he would be.

                    “I’m coming.” He said shortly, before hanging up and grabbing his wallet. Danny grinned at him as he entered the car. He looked behind his shoulder as he backed up and Chin buckled.

                    “Food and then we find something to do.” He assured him as they drove down the street. Chin didn’t say a word. He didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t hungry, but that never stopped Danny before.

* * *

 

                   Steve watched his niece play on the beach, keeping an eye on Kono also. She didn’t seem to be bothered by being so close to the water as she leaned into his brother, her eyes following Lei-Lei’s every move, a peaceful look seemingly etched onto her face. Hadrian was stroking her hair as he too watched his daughter. Steve couldn’t express how happy having his brother back made him, but he didn’t have to. Everyone in a while Hadi would look over to him and smile, showing him the little boy that used to adore him, before their mother had ran off with him, faking their death’s. There was a shadow behind Hadri’s eyes though- one he knew was put there by chin of all people. He wanted to kill his now ex-friend as soon as he saw him for what he had done to his brother, but he knew it would solve nothing. The damage was done, and in the past now. All he could do was stop it from happening again. He sighed. Kono’s plan wouldn’t work and they both knew it.

                   The minute Chin laid eyes on Lei-Lei he would know. And with his recent loss he would either become more depressed, or he would turn his sadness into anger at Hadrian having hid his pregnancy, and his daughter from him. What Steve had to do now was be ready to make sure that Chin couldn’t hurt his brother again. With Malia dead there was nothing stopping Chin from trying to burst his way back into Hadri’s life. And there was no way in hell that Steve was letting Hadri succumb to him ever again. Chin had lost his chance with his brother the moment he cheated on him, and he was going to make damn sure that the other man knew it. Kono suddenly got up and joined Lei-Lei and Hadri leaned back, looking at him more fully.

                  “Are you mad? That I didn’t contact you when I turned 18? Or when I had Lei-Lei?” He asked suddenly. Steve snorted, looking at him seriously. He didn’t know how much Hadri remembered of their childhood or where their mother had left him. He couldn’t be mad with him over that. And Lei-Lei? Well Steve would have killed Chin as soon as he had heard. Hell their dad would have killed Chin, because while Steve was his strong son Hadri was his baby. It saddened him to think that dad had died not knowing his youngest was alive,  or he was a grandpa.

                 “No. How did you avoid dad when you were here?” He replied, suddenly curious- because Hadri would have been on the island when dad was alive. Hadri smiled softly.

                 “I didn’t. I just didn’t let him know I was Hadrian McGarrett, and I wore contacts that changed my eye color most of the time. He knew me as Rian Potter, a British magic user transplant. I let him know when I left the lsland and why. He wanted to kill Chin for his behavior and he supported me leaving without telling him my news. I was still convinced if I told him who I was trouble would find him though.” He replied softly. Steve had to smile, deep down he was sure that their father had known who Rian Potter was, only the other man wouldn’t have confronted him. His smile faded though as he looked over his younger brother.

                 “Dad was murdered.” He murmured. Hadri’s fists clenched and his jaw tightened.

                 “I know. Kono called me when his body was discovered. I almost came back, but Lei-Lei was sick and couldn’t fly and I wasn’t leaving her alone.” He replied, his voice tight. Steve drew him close and hugged him.

                 “Dad wouldn’t have wanted you to see him that way anyways Hadrian. And he would have wanted you to take care of your child. We can go to his grave sometime if you want.” He assured him, his mind already set in the fact that Hadri was going to be staying. He’d have to introduce him to Danny soon, and Steve wasn’t looking forward to explaining things to his lover. On one hand Danny would be pissed at chin, but on the other the fact that Hadri had hid their daughter from the Hawaiian would strike a chord in him. If Danny made a comment Steve would have to punch him. His brother had done nothing wrong, considering the circumstances.

                  “She left me in England with a couple of her friends.” Hadri spoke softly, and Steve drew himself from his thoughts to listen. “They were good people, and they loved me like I was theirs. Until they were killed for having me by an insane magic user from the British community. My birthday fit a damned prophecy and when they introduced me it was as their son. So the magic user assumed I was their child and I was prophesized to kill him. No one knew I wasn’t their child, so when I survived the attack that killed them I was sent to the woman’s sister. It wasn’t good living there, and then I started magic school, where I was praised and hated and everything in between. I killed the other magic user because there was no other way- he wouldn’t stop trying to kill me. And I died for about ten minutes myself. After that I left. I came to the island, I found dad, and I fell in love. Oddly enough when Chin betrayed me I went back. My best friend back there took me to his mum when he found me. I was already showing. And she made sure the pregnancy went off without a hitch. When I gave birth Kono was there. After Lei-Lei was old enough I started working as an Unspeakable. It sometimes involved a lot of undercover work, and I was under when Kono was taken or I would have killed the man myself. I can’t hide from my past here anymore though Steve. And whether you or Kono likes it or not Lei-Lei deserves a chance to know her father. I can’t keep her from him.” He rambled. Steve’s grip on him tightened as he spoke.

              “And people wonder why I’m not disappointed I don’t have more talent with the voodoo. They trained you to kill didn’t they?” He muttered, his voice dark. How dare someone try and tarnish his brother by forcing him to kill? He had no words for what he wanted to do to the people who had been around Hadri when he was growing up. And he ignored the part about Chin. He wasn’t going to allow that man to be part of his nieces life. It didn’t matter though,  because before Hadri could respond he heard Danny call out for him. When he turned he saw his lover, Chin standing right next to him looking at Kono laugh and play with Lei-Lei.

             “Shit. Get Lei-Lei and Kono and head back to her place.” He told his brother softly. Hadri stiffened as he spoke, and Steve could feel his heart beating faster.

             “Why?” He murmered. Steve inhaled carefully, not looking back at Danny who was coming closer.

             “Chin’s here with my partner.” He breathed. Hadri laughed low in his throat instead of stiffening like he had at the airport, and he shook his head instead of bolting up towards his daughter.

             “Well that’s perfect, considering I’m not going to draw this out any longer by hiding and sneaking around. I’m not ashamed to be here, and he better get used to it.” He spoke, before pulling from Steve as footsteps drew near. Steve watched Hadri’s shoulder’s straightened, before he turned around and looked at the two men who had just gotten to their sides. Chin froze, his mouth dropping open as he took in the slim man sitting next to Steve.

             “Hello Kelly. Don’t mind me I’m just here for my sister that almost died.” Hadri chirped a polite smile on his face. On the beach Steve saw Kono stiffen as she looked towards them and saw the new arrivals. Steve motioned for her to stay there and she nodded, her face grim. Danny looked confused.


	3. Telling the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Story that hasn't been updated in far, far too long. Sorry guys.

       "What’s going on here Steve?" Danny asked his lover bluntly, as Chin hadn’t responded to the slim man’s greeting, and looked like he had seen a ghost to be completely honest. Steve looked at him hard and shook his head, not replying for a moment as his eyes went back to their team mate. He looked pissed still.

        "This is between my baby brother and his ex-fiancé who are having their first face to face since that asshole decided he was dumping him for a woman Danny. Please stay the hell out of it because Chin aint getting no pity from me." He finally replied grimly. Chin stiffened at his voice and what he said.

       "Hadrian." He whispered finally, his voice cracking and making Danny worry. He didn’t know the story behind Steve’s ‘brother’ and Chin besides what Steve had just told him, but he looked like the kind of trouble that Chin didn’t need right now with what had just happened yesterday. And he felt like Mini McGarett was going to be a headache. One McGarrett and their trouble attracting ways were more than enough.

       "You’re back." Chin continued, sounding relieved and pained all at the same time. "After... You just left and I couldn’t find you at all.". Hadrian’s polite looked flickered into a scowl as Chin spoke, although all Danny could hear in his friend’s voice now was gut wrenching regret. Chin really didn’t need this right now, so why the hell were Steve and Kono playing house when Chin was dealing with his wife’s death?

       "I’m not here for you Chin, though you have my condolences on your wife’s death. I flew in as soon as I heard my sister had almost been killed. While I personally think you can go to hell, she’s still my family and I don’t abandon my family." Hadrian replied, his voice steady, it sounded like Danny’s ex-wife’s in it’s crispness though.

       Well it sounded worse if Danny was being completely, kind of like the sound of hell freezing over. Chin flinched at the words he spoke, like he was being slapped as each one passed well formed lips. Danny frowned at his lover, half expecting him to step in, but Steve just looked angry. So the side of the story he’d heard from his ‘brother’ was bad. Maybe Chin had a reason for whatever was causing that look though. Danny got that family was family, but the five-oh was family too.

      "I am so sorry Hadrian. I should have just told you instead of letting you find out the way that you did." Chin whispered, looking away from the other man quickly. Danny looked in between the two then threw his hands up in frustration. He’d dragged Chin out of his house to help him, not to lead him into a guilt trip or whatever the hell was going on here. This was entirely unproductive to his freaking game plan!

      "Okay I get there’s some history here, but give the man a break McGarett Mini. His wife was just murdered so show him some pity no matter what happened before." He ordered snappily, trying to end this stand off. Hadri looked at him dully and he flinched back at what he saw in brilliant green eyes. There was some real pain there, and most likely had been put there by Chin. Danny pushed the sudden feeling of guilt away, because he was in the right here. Steve saw Kono pick Lei-Lei up and head over and closed his eyes. Kono looked pissed.

      "I’m not trying to cause an issue here. I know the woman my ex-fiancé cheated on me with has passed away and I’m not trying to cause a problem. Like I said before I am not here for him, but for Kono. I had hoped to avoid any sort of confrontation in fact, given that when we parted it wasn’t on the best of terms. Well considering I left the day I was introduced to her as his room mate and not fiancé and all that’s putting it lightly. God only knows how long it had been going on." Hadrian bit out bitterly. Danny flinched as more of the tension was explained. He didn’t doubt that there was more to this, but Chin had fucked up majorly with this one and Danny had been the one to drag Chin here so he couldn’t exactly blame the other man for ambushing them now could he?.

       "I think you should leave right now Chin." Steve offered from his position, though his eyes were not on the man he was talking to. Danny followed his gaze and saw Kono storming over, holding a little girl. Confusion flitted over his features as he took note of the girl’s descent- Hawian if he was correct, and her green eyes. Eyes just like his partner’s brother’s. And the girl looked sort of like Kono, but he would know if she had a daughter right? Chin shook his head, his eyes still on the slim form of Steve’s brother. He hadn’t noticed Kono or the girl yet. In fact he looked like it was taking everything in Chin not to hug the younger man to his body and never let go. Even if it looked like Green eyes would rather stab Chin in the eye than let the other man touch him.

      "I think I need to talk to your brother McGarrett." Chin murmered huskily, denying the request as his eyes stayed locked onto his ex. Dany winced, Chin was playing with fire here. Steve’s eyes swung to him.

      "No you don’t need to talk with him Kelly. You’re going to stay away from my brother you hear? You’ve done more than enough to him and I aint going to let anything else happen. You’re going to forget Hadrian McGarett ever existed." Steve growled, his voice angry and protective. Danny looked at the green eyed man as he sighed and touched Steve’s arm gently. The younger man just looked tired of everything.

       "Stevie, I’m a big boy. And I told you I wasn’t running and hiding again. So I need to face this head on and deal with the result. I was impulsive just running before, but you have to admit with what I found out I didn’t have much choice." He said soothingly, even as Kono stomped closer- rage painting her face as she glared at Chin. Steve’s face screwed up in even more anger as his brother spoke and oh boy was this a powder keg waiting for a spark. Danny’s gut was telling him to grab his friend and retreat before the fireworks could begin, but even he knew that wasn’t going to be happening. Steve snorted suddenly, his eyes gentling on his brother.

      "No Hadi, we are not doing this here. You are going to go home with Kono and the brat and I’m going to have a heart to heart with my Partner and Kelly here. And then Kelly is going to leave you alone if he knows what’s good with him." He growled back at his brother. "I just found out that you were even still alive earlier today. The fact that he knew you were alive, let alone what this shit head pulled on you." He added. His brother had the famous McGarret stubborn face on though and Danny could see his lover’s determination was a family trait.

       "Well too bad meat head. I’m going to be around the island for a long time so I’m going to get this over with because chances are I’m going to be running into Kelly quite a bit. No amount of big brother rage is going to stop that from happening, so deal with it." They were definatly talking about something other than Chin cheating on this Hadrian person. Danny felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising, what ever it was he had an idea that it wouldn’t be good, it was going to be that damned spark and he knew it. Steve hissed, looking unhappy as hell.

     "Damn it little brother, just let me be your big brother and protect you for once. I couldn’t keep you from the shit our mother got you into by running off with you but I can do something about this." Danny heard him hiss under his breath. And there was a story behind whatever had happened to the younger man during the time he’d been under his mother’s care too. Damn McGarett drama never ended. Hadrian snorted under his breath.

      "Yes, and the half cocked plan that Kono cooked up won’t cause more problems than it will solve. Face it Stevo, I may be almost 5 years to late to man up, but telling the truth is far easier than building a web of lies that I will just get caught up in. There’s no reason for it and at least before I had the excuse of having my fiance throw a woman in my face and hormones to explain away my actions. Now Steve’s Partner I’m a magic user- ask Steve to explain it to you later. Kelly? Meet your daughter. I was about to tell you about her when you introduced me as your room mate and Melena as your girlfriend of a month. Kono we can leave now." The dark haired man said quickly- not giving anyone a chance to speak. Danny stared at him in shock and confusion.

     Mini McGarett couldn’t be saying what the blonde cop thought he was, because that was just insane. Steve covered his eyes with his hands growling and Chin. Chin looked like he was going to be sick and his world was ending as Kono grabbed Mini McGarret by the arm and started dragging him off towards the parking lot.

       "Wait!" Chin finally called, snapping Danny from his thoughts. Kono snarled at him over her shoulder in response though making all three of the men still standing where they had been flinch at the sound of it.

      "I don’t think so Kelly. Leave Green-Eyes and Lei-Lei alone. You gave up your claim on them years ago." She spat, going to her car. Chin watched helplessly as she loaded one very confused little girl in the car, gesturing to a bemused looking man to get it. Danny turned to look at his lover, feeling confused as hell.

      "Did your little brother just tell us he gave birth to that little girl? Because men can’t get pregnant. It’s like impossible. I mean really impossible, men don’t have the part and unless your brother’s really your sister then what the hell is going on here?" He squeaked, panicking slightly because damn this was not what he had expected to hear today. Steve looked at him between his fingers and sighed, dropping his hands to his side.

     "It’s possible when the submissive male is magical. And yes, he just informed Kelly that while he was fucking a woman on the side he managed to get him pregnant. And before you think the worst of how my brother handled the situation I’m going to remind you that he had just found out that he was pregnant and had come home to tell his fiance the happy news only to find him with a woman who he was introduced to as a room mate." He replied, his voice hard. Danny shook his head and looked at Chin, who was pale. The father in him was raging over Mini McGarret hiding his friend’s child, but his mind was telling that part to shit the hell up.

     It seemed his mind won out, because the entire situation hit Danny like a ton of bricks. Chin had been going to marry Steve’s brother but he’d been screwing around on him. Mini McGarett found out after finding that he had a bun in the oven and bolted. Natural reactions, if not a little extreme. The kicker in all of this is that Chin knew how much Steve’s family meant to him and he had never said a word about the Green eyed McGarett. That was a whole other betrayal that his lover was facing, besides Kelly being a cheating asshole ex of his baby brother. He was officially out of his depth here. Like he had no place in judging anything out of his depth.

     "I need a freaking drink." Danny muttered, looking in between his two team mates as he heard Kono pull out of the lot, her tires squealing as she took a corner too fast. Steve chuckled, shaking is head.

     "Believe me, so do I. But I also need to get back to my family, so I’ll leave you to deal with this dickwad. I’ll call you later, and maybe you can meet Hadri without all this tense drama bullshit hanging around. The kid really wasn’t planning on making a scene, but I get it. He was tired of hiding and I personally think he should have gone with Kono’s idea of telling everyone she was Lei-Lei’s mother. At least then we wouldn’t have Kelly getting mopy over being a daddy." Steve grumbled, heading towards his car as he spoke. Danny didn’t let the fact Steve wasn’t sticking around bother him. He’d come here with Chin to keep an eye on the grieving man and he couldn’t just leave him on his own now. Not with everything that had happened.

       "I’d like that. And give that niece of yours a hug for me. She’s a cutie pie." Danny replied, even though it probably wasn't necessary. Steve threw a grin over his shoulder.

       "She’s amazing Danny. I can't wait for you to get a chance to really meet her. She'll love you. Make sure that asshole’s alright okay? I may be pissed at him, but he did just get a bomb dropped on him. No matter how much he deserves a punch to go along with it he’s still family too. I just don’t like him very much at the moment." Steve shot back, before leaving the two men alone. It wasn’t until Steve’s car was out of sight that Chin even moved, and then it was only to sink to the ground.

     "What have I done?" The Hawaiian whispered, his voice cracking as he stared out towards the water with a heartbroken expression. Danny sighed, squatting down next to him.

     "You just found out you made one hell of a mistake playing the field my man. Come on, I think this call for drinks. Lots of them. Like enough to forget the fact that Stevo wants to gut you and you have a magical love child with the man you cheated on." He murmured, trying and failing to be funny. Chin groaned, burying his face in his hands. It took the blonde over a half an hour to get his friend moving again. This was going to be a long day.

　

 


End file.
